Total Drama Second Generation
by Lollipop-Grenade
Summary: Set 18 years after Total Drama All Stars, Chris brings 22 new contestants to a new island called 'Camp Wawanakwa 2". Only, these aren't just any contestants, they're the kids of some of the original TDI contestants! Who will lose? Who will win? Will enemies kids be enemies, too? Or will they look past their parent's pasts and become friends? Read the story to find out!


A man with black and dark grey hair, probably somewhere in his mid-40's, stands on a dock that leads to an island. Beside him is a sign that reads 'Wawanakwa2' in big, dull green letters. "Hello, viewers! My name is Chris McLean, the host with the most, and I'm back with yet another season of Total Drama! Only this time, there's a twist." The man says. "This season, we have the children of some of the contestants of Total Drama Island competing for the million dollars! And, they'll be going through some of your past favorite challenges, as well as some brand new ones! Now, let's get started by introducing our first contestant Audrey, the daughter of Noah and Katie!"

A boat pulls up, and a tall, tan girl steps off. She has light brown eyes and waist-long, straight black hair that's parted to the side. Audrey's wearing a light purple tube top, dark purple short-shorts, dark purple flip-flops, and white wide-framed sunglasses.

"My oh my, Chris! Wearing the same clothes as you did all those years ago? What a shame, I expected more from you!" Audrey says, looking quite shocked as she noticed Chris' outfit.

"Hey!" Chris exclaimed, glaring at the girl. "_Anyways,_ next up we have Noah and Katie's son, Oliver!"

A short, tan, scrawny boy steps off the boat. Oliver has dark brown eyes, and short, messy, chocolate brown hair. He wears a lime green t-shirt overtop of a white hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, and black running shoes. Oliver walks right past Chris; too concentrated in reading the book he's holding to notice the man. The boat then drives away.

"Well, he's a lot like his father." Chris mentions. "Now we have Duncan and Gwen's twin daughter's Rebel and Regina!"

A second boat pulls up, and two tall, pale, green-eyed girls step off the deck. Rebel has black hair that ends right under her chest with the tips dip-dyed dark pink, and is wearing a dark pink, off-the-shoulder crop top overtop of a black tank top, black leggings, and dark pink flats. Regina has dark black hair that is styled into a bob, and is wearing a grey t-shirt over top of a white long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and black Converse.

"Hey!" The two girls say in unison.

"Hey! Up next is the twin's older brother, Quinn!" Chris says.

A tall, pale, muscular boy steps off the boat. Quinn has his hair dyed dark red and styled into a mohawk. He's wearing an army green wife beater, black skinny jeans, and black running Converse.

"Yo, Chris, what's up?" Quinn greets.

"Not much, man." Chris responds. "Up sixth we have Courtney and Trent's oldest son, Liam!"

Another boat pulls up, and a pale boy of average height and weight steps off. Liam has hazel eyes, freckles, and short, black hair that covers his right eye. He's wearing a dark teal v-neck t-shirt, dark grey jeans, and dark red running shoes. The boy walks towards Chris, kicks him in the knee, and then joins the other contestants.

"_Ow_!" Chris exclaims. "Jeez, dude! Next up, we have Liam's younger brother, Gunner!"

A second boy steps off the boat. Gunner looks almost exactly like Trent, only with Courtney's skin tone and hair color, and his hair's shorter and neater then Trent's. He's wearing a emerald tank top with a beige cardigan over top, dark grey track pants, and dark brown sandals.

"Wow, so this is the dump you chose?" Gunner asks, not pleased with the place. "Great."

"Harsh…" Chris mutters. "Well, anyways, next up is Bridgette and Geoff's youngest daughter, Leslie!"

Yet another boat pulls up, and a short, tan, blue-eyed girl steps off. Leslie's hair is straight, golden blond, and pulled back into a pony tail that ends right above her waist. She's wearing a pink tube top, a white high-waisted, knee-length pencil skirt, and pink wedges.

"Ugh, why am _I _not the first one to arrive? I'm _always_ first! Always!" Leslie whines.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever kid." Chris says. "Next, we have Leslie's older sister, Ashley!"

A lightly tanned girl who's body is almost exactly like her mother's steps off the boat. She has short, blond hair and light green eyes. Ashley's wearing an emerald hoodie, jean shorts, and emerald flip flops.

"Thanks, Chris, but you can just call me Ash." Ashley says, carrying a light grey and dark blue surfboard.

"Next up is Owen and Izzy's thirteen-year-old daughter, Kayla!" Chris exclaims, as a boat pulls up.

A short, pale, skinny girl steps onto the dock. Kayla has green eyes, and curly, shoulder-length, dark brown hair. She's wearing an oversized black t-shirt, dark purple leggings, and black Vans. She's also has a black baseball cap on backwards.

"Yo, Chris, my man! What's up, dude?" Kayla says, fist-bumping Chris then joining the others.

"Uh, not much." Chris replies, unsure of the girls' behavior. "Well, next we have Kayla's older brother, Wyatt!"

A big, pale boy steps off the boat. The boy has blue eyes, and short blond hair. Wyatt's wearing an orange and white striped t-shirt, white shorts, and green shorts.

"Why are _you _running the show? I should be running the show, not _you_!" Wyatt exclaims.

"'Cause I'm the host with the most!" Chris answers, winking at the camera. "Now we have Leshawna and Harold's daughter, Alison!"

A boat pulls up, and a curvy, pale girl of average height steps off a boat, and just makes it onto the dock. Alison has dark brown eyes, and straight, ginger hair pulled back into two pigtails. She's wearing a navy blue t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and navy blue wedges. She's also wearing black glasses.

"What's up, guys?" Alison asks, a few contestants saying 'Good', while others just ignored the question.

"Nice to see you, Ali! Next we have Alison's younger brother, Stan-Lee!" Chris says.

A short, dark skinned, scrawny boy steps off the boat. Stan-Lee has dark brown eyes and messy, chin-length black hair. He's wearing a silver t-shirt, blue jeans, and dark grey running shoes.

"Are there any computer's on this island? Or any Wi-Fi?" Stan-Lee asks.

"Yes for both, but you can't use either." Chris says, much to the short boy's disappointment. "Now we have Lindsay and Tyler's daughter, Lily!"

Another boat pulls up, and a tall, tanned girl jumps off of it, does a back flip, and lands perfectly beside Chris. Lily has bright blue eyes, and long, straight brown hair. She's wearing a royal purple tank top, beige short-shorts, and royal purple sandals.

"Well, someone doesn't have her father's athletic skills…" Chris mutters. "Next up is the youngest of Lindsay and Tyler's kids, Mark!"

A lightly tanned, fairly muscular boy of average height steps onto the dock. Mark has chocolate brown eyes and messy brown hair. He's wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, dark grey jeans, and blue running shoes.

"And now we have Mark's older brother Lucas!"

A tall, skinny, fairly tanned boy steps off the boat. He has blue eyes and blond hair that's styled into a small faux-hawk. Lucas is wearing a brown v-neck t-shirt, worn out jean shorts, and brown sandals.

"Are you serious? I'm going up against _these _fashion disasters?" Lucas asks, looking at everyone except for Audrey.

"Yep!" Chris answers, shoving him towards the other contestants, as the eighth boat pulled up. "Now we have Sierra and Cody's son, Cody Jr.!"

A short, scrawny, pale boy steps off the boat, looking quite excited. Cody Jr. has black eyes, and dark purple 'Scene' hair. He's wearing a purple t-shirt with a red broken heart on it, red skinny jeans, and black Converse.

"Well someone's going through a little phase…" Chris mumbles.

"It's not a phase, it's who I _am_! Jeez!" Cody Jr. says defensively.

"Ok then, moving on!" Chris says. "Next up is Cody Jr.'s older sister, Isabelle!"

A tall, tan girl steps quietly onto the dock. Isabelle has blue eyes, a gap in between her front teeth, and wavy, dark brown hair that's parted straight down the middle and ends just below her shoulders. She's wearing a light blue tank top over top of a white t-shirt, light blue skinny jeans, and white flats.

"Hi…" Isabelle says in a whisper.

The next boat pulls up, and Chris starts talking, not noticing the girl actually said something. "Next up, we have Heather and Alejandro's daughter, Skylar!"

A tall, curvy, fairly tanned girl steps off the boat. Skylar has black eyes, long, straight black hair, and has black mascara and light purple lipstick on. She's wearing a white tube top with a sweetheart neckline, a light purple skirt that ends just below her finger tips, and purple high heels.

"Hello, McLean." Skylar says coldly.

"Hey." Chris says. "Now we have Skylar's younger brother, Romeo!"

A tall, tanned, muscular boy steps onto the dock. He has dark brown eyes, chin-length, dark brown hair, and a soul patch. Romeo's wearing a white wife beater, brown shorts, and teal running shoes.

"Hello, ladies!" Romeo says, only to be completely ignored by all of the female competitors.

"Nice try, dude." Chris says. "Anyways, next up is Beth and Brady's daughter, Charlotte!"

The second-to-last boat pulls up, and a tall, lightly tanned, worried-looking girl steps off of it. Charlotte has dark brown hair tied back into a messy ponytail, and dark brown eyes. She's wearing a dull green long sleeve shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and dull green running shoes.

"You're going to put us in so much danger, aren't you?" Charlotte asks.

"Yep!" Chris answers.

"Great. Just _great_!" The girl says, even more worried than she was before.

"And finally, we have Clinton, the son of Sadie and Justin!" Chris says, as the final boat pulls up,

Once the boat stops, a tall, muscular, pale boy steps onto the dock. Clinton has dark brown eyes, and short black hair. He's wearing a dark red v-neck tank top, black jeans, and dark red running shoes.

"Well, now that everyone's here, let's get started!" Chris says, but just as he's about to start explaining things, he's cut off by Clinton.

"Chris, I think we all know the rules to this show, so why don't you just put us into teams, and send us to the cabins so we can meet the other contestants?" He says.

"Fine, whatever!" Chris agrees. "On the United Unicorns is; Quinn, Liam, Oliver, Gunner, Wyatt, Romeo, Kayla, Lily, Alison, Audrey, and Leslie. And on the Zapping Zombies is; Rebel, Regina, Ashley, Isabelle, Skylar, Charlotte, Stan-Lee, Mark, Lucas, Cody Jr., and Clinton."

"United Unicorns? Zapping Zombies? What kind of names are those?" Skylar asks.

"Good ones!" Chris says, obviously fed up with the contestants. "The Unicorns' cabins are on the left, and the Zombies' cabins are on the right. Now, go!"

* * *

><p>AN So, there you go! The first chapter of TD2G. Next chapter will be the contestants hanging out, and you'll learn more about the characters and the personalities!


End file.
